Sonríe
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: Mamá sonríe, lo que más amo es verte sonreír...


Esta es un pequeño fic ^-^ dedicado para Fleur noir.

Por siempre esperar mis historias e inspirarme a escribir más 3

Un suspiro duradero se escucho en el ambiente, mientras la resignación por parte de aquella hada azulina se hacía cada vez más notoria. Se revolvía su salvaje melena una y otra vez con ambas manos, tratando de encontrar una buena solución a su problema.

Estaba sentada en un sillón colgante fuera de su pequeña casa, esperando que los tonos rojizos del atardecer bañaran el cielo para su deleite; el viento rozaba delicadamente su piel nívea y las hojas que caían recientemente de los arboles, adornaban de forma encantadora toda la fachada de su acogedor hogar. Si no fuera por aquel inconveniente que la agobiaba, todo sería una mágica escena pintada para un cuadro sin igual.

Cerro los ojos lentamente y se permitió imaginar a su caballero negro, quien por el momento debía estar ocupado dado la hora que era; ella mejor que nadie lo comprendía y sabía lo importante que el se tomaba su trabajo de medio tiempo; sin embargo aun así lo extrañaba y había ocasiones en las cuales simplemente sentía que no podría aguantar un segundo más sin su presencia.

Volvió a suspirar, tratando de contener el mar de sentimientos que comenzaban a invadirla, pero la tristeza se asomaba por su rosada mejilla, con una fina lagrima que rápidamente ella misma se limpio. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y se aferro a la idea de que muy pronto volvería a estar junto a el, solo era cuestión de que tuviera paciencia y se concentrara en encontrar el regalo perfecto para el.

De un brinco se paro de donde estaba y comenzó caminar hasta el prado de flores que cubría todo el umbral. Para ella el poder disfrutar de todo ese mágico lugar resultaba un sueño hecho realidad; siempre al estar ahí parecía una niña pequeña, perdiendose en todo el encanto que desprendía cada rincón de lo que ahora ella sentía que era su hogar.

En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisilla llena de encanto y dulzura, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba a olisquear traviesamente las flores silvestres de su alrededor.

-Perfecto- concluyo ella, arrancando un manojo de los más hermosos y coloridos brotes que pudo hallar; luego tan divertida de haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando se paro y camino alegremente hasta el portón de aquella pintoresca cabaña -Estoy segura que el las amará- su delirante risa no se hizo esperar, ahora que se sentía nuevamente llena de vida.

No sería lo mismo verse en aquel mundo de ensueños como en la realidad, pero no tenía mayor importancia; estaba feliz de que pudieran reunirse, todo lo que necesitaba era su calidez y su brazos rodeándola, era lo único en lo que pensaba.

Llegó danzando hasta el pequeño comedor de la casa y segura de lo que estaba por hacer tomo entre sus delicadas manos aquella pócima naranja, trayéndole recuerdos que se clavaban como estacas en su corazón; respiro profundamente y se golpeo las mejillas con ambas manos, no dejaría que nada arruinara aquel momento especial que se avecinaba, mucho menos una pesadilla la cual no podría hacerle más daño.

Respiro profundamente y cogió la nota que hace segundos yacía recargada en aquel diminuto frasco; la desenvolvió con suma lentitud, desencadenando nuevamente lagrimas que se hacían destellos antes de poder alcanzar aquel pedazo de papel.

 _Mamá sonríe, lo que más amo es verte sonreír. Así que este es mi regalo para ambos; se que es el cumpleaños de papá, pero estoy segura que no sabrás que darle, así que me he tomado la molestia de hacerlo yo._

 _Diviértanse mucho :D Con amor Yui 3_

Habiendo leído aquella nota por décima vez, tomo el valor necesario y de un solo sorbo se la bebió toda.

Cerró los ojos esperando que algo sucediera, pero ni un solo toque sintió recorrer su cuerpo, ni una luz empezar a rodearla. Confundida sin saber que pasaba se acerco al espejo más cercano que pudo encontrar y su sorpresa fue grande al verse tan distinta y a la vez ser totalmente ella.

Su larga cabellera azul ahora era color mandarina, su ropa que tanto gustaba traer se había convertido en aquel traje que alguna vez tuvo que usar por caprichos de alguien más, pero que ahora usaba por decisión suya. Su vientre estaba descubierto al igual que sus largas piernas; sus pies podían sentir el frío al chocar directamente contra la madera del piso. Simplemente lucía hermosa, era sin duda alguna Titania la reina de las hadas.

-Que vergonzoso- masculló entre dientes, sintiéndose cada vez más acalorada por dentro, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se bañaban en un tono carmesí -¡Kirito-kun baka!-

-¿Qué fue lo que hice esta vez subcomandante?, no creo que llegar una hora antes sea motivo suficiente como para enojar….- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirarla en ese estado, sentada en el piso de una manera tan seductora, con el rostro pintado en tonos rojizos y una expresión que emanaba peligro.

-¡Waaa! ¿Q-que haces a-aquí?- el pelinegro trago saliva pesadamente y desvío la mirada un tanto nervioso, el era consciente de todo el esfuerzo que debió costarle volver a lucir de aquella forma, pero no podía evitarlo, sin duda alguna era algo que como hombre no podía negar.

-Asuna, ¿Qué haces vestida así?- cuestiono un tanto intrigado, mirando de reojo a su adorable compañera, quien luchaba inútilmente por cubrirse su partes expuestas.

-¡Baka! deja de mirar para acá-

-Expliqueme subcomandante- rió divertido- si no quería que la mirará tanto ¿Para que se ha vestido de aquella forma tan indebida?- en sus labios dibujo una tenue sonrisa picarona, que al paso de los segundos se hacía más grande, más encantadora.

El parecía disfrutar de aquella situación, nunca llego a imaginar que nuevamente tendría el placer de volverla a ver así, tan perfecta y solo suya.

-¡Kirito- kun! deja de mirar-

-Es mi imaginación o ese traje te queda más chico- el joven espadachín no se contenía a la hora de hablar, siempre expresaba lo que sentía, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Esta era una ocasión en la cual se dejaba llevar y desencadenaba al ser que amaba con locura aquella hermosa hada - Te vez encantadora- sentenció con sus palabras, provocando que la hermosa chica se apenara aun más de lo que ya estaba y su corazón latiera tan fuerte que se convirtiera en el único ruido audible, en el incomodo silenció que vino después de aquella declaración.

-Ki-kirto-kun- el como acto seguido después de deleitarse con el sonido de su nombre sonrió juguetonamente, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo con un solo golpe y caminando directamente hasta ella. No se contuvo por nada, la agarro desprevenida y la sostuvo en el aire con sus brazos. Ella solo se perdió en su mirar de dulzura y dejo que todo fluyera; la resistencia que en un principio presentaba se había esfumado, solo quedaba la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera.

-Asuna, si me miras así no podré detenerme por nada- Volvió a sonreír a sus anchas, esta vez con un gesto travieso, como cual niño pequeño. Ella inflo sus mejillas sonrojadas y se sintió de nuevo abochornada.

-¡Bak..- sus intentos por reñirlo fueron inútiles, ya nada podría salir de esos labios de cereza; toda su boca era devorada con desespero, con pasión, con necesidad. El la sostenía en un solo brazo y con el otro buscaba insistentemente la forma de llevar esa locura hasta la cúspide, indagando en cada una de las prendas de su compañera. Tomo firmemente el listón rojo que colgaba de su pecho y con lentitud fue aflojandolo, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía.

-¡Mamá, Papá! hemos llegado-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kirito!- Todos entraron en aquella acogedora habitación. siendo recibidos por una hermosa Asuna de cabello azulado y un Kirito con la misma expresión despreocupada de siempre. Todo lucía tan normal, tan reluciente, como si nunca nada hubiera acontecido en aquel lugar.

-Feliz cumpleaños kirito-kun- aquella sonrisa que su esposa le dedico, en compañía de ese ramo de flores que sostenía con tanta alegría, lo habían enamorado por segunda ocasión-Disfruta de tu regalo-

-Eso hice- susurro suavemente, provocando que las mejillas de Asuna se volvieran a enrojecer. El pinto de nueva cuenta su sonrisa encantadora y miro con complicidad su pequeña hija, quien tras verlo tan feliz le guiño un ojo, acercándose por la espalda a abrazar a su mamá.

-Sonríe, es lo que mas amo….


End file.
